PS Aishiteru
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: Based off of the movie P.S I love you. Kagome and Inuyasha loved eachother so much until one day he was taken away from her. Now she is lost in her own depression. What will help her?
1. Chapter 1 Results

Disclaimer- i don't own inuyasha or his group. as much as i want to...

**Intro**

"Do you Inuyasha take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you kagome take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride."

end flashback

**Inu's POV**

That was the happiest day of my life. That day was only 19 years ago. I married an

angel that day and today i'm still married to her. Kagome's asleep right now so i'll tell

you what my test results say. i just recieved them. I can't tell kagome, I'm too scared.

It says...

Dear Mr Tashio,

We regret to inform you that your tests were not good. The MRI we did shows

that you are not going to live much longer. the x-rays show that you have an abnormally

large tumor. We are truely sorry. May god be with you.

Yes, I am dying. I cannot leave Kagome alone. I love her so much. Plans must be made

she is the only true thing i treasure most in my life. Good night for now.


	2. Chapter 2 i'm alone!

DISCLAIMER- i don't own inuyasha or his friends

DISCLAIMER- i don't own inuyasha or his friends. i wish i could.

Chapter 2

**5 months later**

kagome walked into the church in her black dress and sat in the front row

with her mother. Soon...the service began

"Today we are gathered her to celebrate the life of Inuyasha Tashio. He

was a great man..."

**kagome's POV**

Everything the minister said was a blur. The entire service was a blur.

When it was over I hugged all of my friends and family and walked home to our apartment. When I walked through the door it took me a minute to realize that he wasn't there. Setting inuyasha's urn down on the basket at the foot of the bed I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"_Why? Dear god why him? Is this a punishment? He didn't deserve this….I didn't deserve this.. Oh god! I'm so selfish….wait…no I'm not….I miss him so much."_

Kagome let the tears fall freely down her cheeks and she stood up and changed into her nightgown. She picked up inuyasha's urn and set it on her table next to her. As she climbed into bed she noticed a light was on in the kitchen and she sighed and said, "Inuyasha please turn the light out." Falling asleep she dreamed of him.

Dream

"Inuyasha please turn the light out." she waited for a few moments and then she heard someone strumming on a guitar. "Inuyasha?" she stood up out of bed and walked into the small living room and saw him sitting on the couch with a pencil in his mouth and a guitar in his lap. As she approached him she heard him mumbling and then he began to play again….

(**bold-Inuyasha singing **_italics- inuyasha speaking_**)**

"**I just want to see you**

**when your all alone**

**I just want to catch you if I can**

**I just want to be there when the morning light explodes**

**on your face it radiates**

**I can't escape**

**I love you till the end"**

_What are you doing?_

I'm kissing you what does it look like?

_Stay out here with me?_

Okay.

Kagome kissed his neck and walked around the sofa and lied down in his lap and fell asleep.

end dream

the next morning kagome awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Letting it go to the answering machine she listened to inuyasha's voice on the machine. Then her mother's voice came on.

"Honey where did you go last night, I didn't see you leave. But anyways you need to leave the apartment. He wouldn't have wanted you to stay in there all alone. Call me."

Weeks went by and no one had heard from her until finally they all showed up at her apartment.

"Kagome?" her best friend Sango called.

Looking around the apartment she noticed it was a mess. She then saw kagome walk out of the bed room wearing inuyasha's shirt and pants and she had tears on her face.

"Oh sweetie…" Sango ran over and wrapped her arms around kagome as she broke into tears.

"I"m sorry! I meant to call I'm sorry. Why? Why did he leave me? I loved him. Why did he die?" she cried and cried into sango's arms while sango did her best to soothe her.

"I know baby I know." She whispered

"Sango…I-I'm all alone now." She whispered brokenly.

HAHAHAHA okay so I'm not following the movie directly. Oh well. Anyways I hope you like it I'll have chapter 3 up by the end of the week I'm on summer vacation now so I should be able to update a lot of my fan fictions so yeah look down here you see that little button that says review? Push it…you know you wanna. Its in that corner right over there.

V

now click it


	3. Chapter 3 My gift to you

I want to thank all the people who have been reading this. I hope more people will but to my one reviewer so far **inuaiko**, I want to thank you for keeping up with my story and reviewing I'll keep updating for you as soon as possible.

To gracelalia, thanks for putting my story on alert I hope you will enjoy it. But for now…..**on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer-sigh I do not own inuyasha or any of his friends….as much as I want to I can't but I can own some of their stuff….cries its not the same….TT**

**Previously****: ****"I'm sorry! I meant to call I'm sorry. Why? Why did he leave me? I loved him. Why did he die?" she cried and cried into Sango's arms while sango did her best to soothe her.**

"**I know baby I know." She whispered**

"**Sango…I-I'm all alone now." She whispered brokenly.**

Now (Kagome's POV)

It has been 4 days since Sango came to my apartment. Its my birthday today and my friends are coming over today for it. buzz that's them now.

(normal POV)

Kagome let everyone in and they all sat down on the couch to talk. As they were talking there was a knock on her door. Getting up Kagome walked over and opened it and there was a man there with a box.

"Are you Kagome Tashio?"

"Yes."

"This is for you. Just sign here."

Kagome signed the form and brought the box in and set it on the table.

When she opened it she gasped. It was a cake and it said _Happy Birthday Kags_

"Did you do this Miroku?" she asked her sisters husband

"No. I didn't but look there's something in the lid."

Kagome picked up the bag and opened it and there was a tape player and it had a tag attached to it that said, _Play me!_

Kagome ripped the tag off and pressed the play button. She gasped as the voice became clear.

**Suprise! Happy birthday baby! **

**I know what your thinking and no, miroku had nothing to do with this. Now I want you to listen close sweetie. I've been planning this for a while now and I wanted to help you get on with your life. I know your thinking that you don't need help but you will baby. Don't worry. I've arranged for you to receive a letter once a month in many different ways. Now my first thing I want you to do is go out with everyone tonight and have a good time and guess where you have to go.  
**"Don't say it Inuyasha!"

**you guessed it. Your going to the kareoke club. I know you have bad memories there but now you need to make new ones. By the way leave me alone with miroku for a while. Sango you take kag back to your apartment and get her ready for tonight! **

The tape paused and all the girls left back to Sango's apartment while leaving miroku at the apartment….

(I'm so cruel!)

later that night at the club

"Kagome he told you he wanted you to sing tonight. Please! Do it for inuyasha!" sango urged…

Kagome sighed and left to sign up. When it was her turn she looked at the audience and the only thing she saw was inuyasha. As the song began she gasped and thought.._I can't do this… _then she heard his voice say **yes you can.** As the song continued she took a shaky breath and sang with her heart as heavy as it could be.

_**I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I can't escape  
I love you 'till the end**_

I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'till the end

I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on its cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
All I can say  
I love you 'till the end

As the song came to an end she felt tears running down her cheeks and she blinked them away. when she opened her eyes she saw everyone in the bar but she couldn't find Inuyasha.

Later when she was back in her apartment she sighed as she got undressed. When she got into the bed she looked over at the window and saw Inuyasha standing there as he looked outside. Blinking he disappeared. As she turned her head she saw him again by the mirror getting ready for bed. He walked towards her and climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and sang softly to her. "I love you Inu." She whispered but he never answered back. Rolling over she looked at an empty side of the bed. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered as she drifted off into sleep. The next morning her first letter would arrive and her life would begin to change.

WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil aren't I. Anyway, I haven't been able to work on it as much as I wanted to but I'll keep working on it as much as I can. If I get more reviews I will update quicker so tell your friends about my stories. Thanks again all of those who reviewed and are reading my story!! Love you guys….wait I'm forgetting something…..oh yeah! You see that button in the corner….? Push it!!

v


	4. Chapter 4 The First Letter!

Hey everyone I'm back and so is chapter 4 I know you guys have been looking forward to it so here it is. Before I start though I want to thank my recent reviewers

**gracelalia-** first your welcome and second I'm glad you will enjoy it. By the way I'm gonna start updating a lot sooner than I have.

**Mitsukai-mikan-** thanx for reviewing but my story is far from over . :D but don't worry it will start picking up pace.

**Kjminame-** the movie was amazing. I completely agree, my cousin just lost her fiance to cancer a few months ago and she has had a hard time with it.

**Inuaiko-** thanks for the review hope you like it.

Now I know you have been dying to read this so here is chapter 4 the first letter, by the way I'm not gonna go completely by the movie or book so it continues to stay interesting but I'm gonna keep pretty close to it.

**Chapter 4-The First Letter**

**last time:**

**As she turned her head she saw him again by the mirror getting ready for bed. He walked towards her and climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and sang softly to her. "I love you Inu." She whispered but he never answered back. Rolling over she looked at an empty side of the bed. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered as she drifted off into sleep. The next morning her first letter would arrive and her life would begin to change.**

This time:

Kagome awoke to the sound of her phone going off.  
"mmm Hello?" she asked sleepily

"Kagome! Get up girl and go check your mail!!" a voice screamed from the other end of the line. Kagome shot up out of the bed and looked around.

"Thanks sango I owe you. Bye!" she hung up and grabbed her jacket and ran down stairs to the mailbox and opened it. Inside was the first letter from him. Walking up to her room she sighed as she sat down on the couch.

(**bold Inu's voice)**

**Save yourself bruises and buy yourself a bedside lamp**

**And remember a disco diva must look her best. Go buy yourself a knock out outfit you'll need it when my next letter comes. And I know you hate your job, but I'll help**

**Look for a sign you'll know what to do.**

**P.S…..I love you.**

Kagome walks to the window and sighs as she looks around her apartment.

'_oh why did you leave me so suddenly?'_

She finally got up and went out shopping. As she walked into a store she saw a cute side table lamp and bought it.

Later that night she came back to the apartment and set the lamp up on her night stand and turned it on. Every time she turned it on she saw Inuyasha in the room with her. She turns on the lamp one final time and as she does she whispers out loud…." I know your still around. You're still around. Aren't you?"

The next Morning

"Sir I believe you would love this house."

"I do but my wife doesn't."

"Well why do you let her push you around like that. You can't let her rule your life cause one day you might not be there."

She screams at one of her customers and ends up getting fired.

As she comes home that night she sighs as she walks into the apartment with her stuff in a box. As she gets ready for bed she looks around the apartment and notices that the candles around Inuyasha's picture went out and she lights them again.

'_Good night Inuyasha. I miss you.'_

As soon as her head hits the pillow she drifts off into sleep. Having dreams of times when nothing was wrong. Times of Inuyasha.

HAHAHA! I'm so sorry its been so long since I last posted a chapter. I've been really busy. And I'm also SUPER excited. I got my first job so it will be even harder to update chapters but I promise I will get them done. So if you want to see another chapter by the end of the week please review and let me know what else I could do. I'm also sorry this is such a short chapter. Please read and review. Flames are welcome, even though I hope I don't get any.


End file.
